


Inclusions - Art Post

by Kanarek13



Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Supernatural Elements, White Collar Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: A very last minute pinch-hit for our wonderful firesign10 \o/ {{{hugs}}} We are like the boys (all 4 of them) - we get the job done even in extreme circumstances *fist bump* That being said, please check out THE STORY, it's wonderful and we get best of both worlds - Peter and Neal and Sam and Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).



> A very last minute pinch-hit for our wonderful [firesign10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10) \o/ {{{hugs}}} We are like the boys (all 4 of them) - we get the job done even in extreme circumstances *fist bump* That being said, please check out [THE STORY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8633398), it's wonderful and we get best of both worlds - Peter and Neal and Sam and Dean

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/37y8xuieumvm7ch/inclusions.png?dl=0)

*  



End file.
